


End Zone

by combeferrocious



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Multi, enjolras is adopted by fantine and valjean, musain high au, pretty sad tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combeferrocious/pseuds/combeferrocious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre is in a coma with a death time set. Les Amis, only teenagers, try to cope with the pain in their hearts.</p><p>This is based on actual events that happened at my school so please no flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sexytimes at the end of this but nothing explicit really

“So what are you two doing for your anniversary?” Fantine asked her newly-adopted son.

Enjolras grinned and shrugged. “Just something special. We’ve rented a hotel room for one night. We’re both bringing two snacks to eat, and then we’re ordering pizza. Oh, and I got him this cute little key chain that he said he liked when we were at the store the other day.” He replied.

Fantine looked up from painting a sign for the next day’s pep rally. “You had me at hotel room and you lost me at pizza.” She said. “Getting a hotel room is romantic, but you’re both eighteen.”

Enjolras shrugged. “Mom, it’s not like I can get him pregnant. Besides, we’re not gonna do any of that. Plus we’ve had like an infinite amount of sleepovers since we were newborns. This time the only difference is that we’re in a hotel room.” He replied.

“Fine, but what about the pizza? Three year anniversary and that’s the best you have?” She questioned.

“I don’t know, we just both agreed on pizza. And I said we’re both bringing snacks. I’m bringing chocolate covered strawberries.” 

“Sweetheart, you have football practice after school. How are you going to make them?”

Enjolras grinned and wrapped an arm around Fantine. “Because I have the best mom ever...right?” He said nervously.

Fantine narrowed her eyes before dabbing a little bit of red paint on his nose. “Fine, but only this once. Next time you need something, you do it yourself.” She said.

“THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!” Enjolras exclaimed before kissing his mother on the cheek.  
*  
Combeferre pulled up to the Valjean residence. He grabbed the bouquet of red roses and walked up to the front door. Tonight was supposed to be very special. They had it planned for weeks. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few moments later, it was opened by Enjolras himself.

He was wearing a red button up and black trousers, along with a black tie around his neck. His long blond hair that reached his shoulder blades was neatly pulled back into a low ponytail. Before Combeferre could comment on his handsome appearance, Enjolras threw his arms around his neck and kissed him happily.

Combeferre chuckled and pulled away momentarily to look him over again. “You are so beautiful.” He breathed.

Enjolras grinned and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “Look who’s talking.” He replied just as quiet.

“Do you have your bag?”

“Yep. It’s right here.” Enjolras replied before reaching down and grabbing his red bag. “Let’s go.” He added.

So they travelled over to the hotel they were staying at for the one night. They checked in, got into their room, and ordered pizza when they got there. While they waited, they decided to exchange their anniversary presents. The two of them sat on the bed in front of each other, with their gifts in their hands.

“You go first.” Enjolras said.

Combeferre smiled and opened the small gift bag. Inside there was a silver key on a chain. He raised an eyebrow when he looked back up to his boyfriend.

Enjolras grinned and pulled out his car keys. On the keyring was a lock in the shape of a heart. Combeferre grinned slightly and pushed the key into the lock and it clicked open.

“You have the key to my heart.” Enjolras stated simply.

Combeferre laughed and tackled him in a hug. “You’re so cheesy.” He said. “But I love it. I’m glad to know that I have the key to your heart.”

Enjolras grinned and kissed him gently before sitting up. He looked to the gift bag in front of him. Combeferre smiled and watched him. The blond removed the tissue paper and pulled out a bundle of envelopes. He looked at them all and grinned.

“Open whens...” He said to himself.

“I know it’s our senior year, and we’re gonna be busy as heck, so I just thought that you could use something to be less stressed.” Combeferre replied.

Enjolras pulled Combeferre into a loving hug; not too tight but not so gentle. “I love you, Paul Vegas. I love you so much.” He whispered.

“I love you more.” Combeferre replied.

There was a knock on the door and the pizza man was there. Enjolras got the pizza and then they turned on a movie. The majority of the night was spent eating the pizza and watching the 1992 version of Newsies. When it finished, it was almost eleven at night. It was Thursday night, so they still had school tomorrow. They threw the trash away and then undressed. 

They both got under the covers. Combeferre pulled Enjolras on top of him, hot flesh pressed together, nuzzling his neck. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered.

Enjolras ran his fingers through his lover’s hair. “But you’re so handsome.” He replied.

Combeferre smiled and rested his hands on his lower back. “Not like you.” 

The blond leaned down to kiss him, and then the kisses didn’t stop. Soon they were having a wrestling match, giggling like lovers, kissing each other over and over. It was a sweet moment, love overwhelming them both. Combeferre had pinned Enjolras’ arms above his head, declaring that the war was over, and kissed him again, rolling his hips against his lover's. The blond moaned and pulled away slightly.

"Do you want to do this?" He breathed, creating friction by rolling his hips against the other's.

"Of course I do." Combeferre breathed before releasing his arms and letting his own hands wander below Enjolras' waist.


	2. High Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bunch of small events that lead to the big event

The next morning they woke up in a tangle of limbs. Combeferre took a shower while Enjolras tried to wake up. It took a while for that to happen. When Combeferre stepped got out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom. Enjolras had just sat up, his hair looking like a rat’s nest. 

“Morning glory.” Combeferre teased.

“I love you, but not enough that I won’t kill you this morning.” Enjolras grumbled.

Combeferre chuckled and pulled out his khaki uniform pants and white game day shirt. “Get up, darling, and go shower. We can go get breakfast at Chick-Fil-A if you hurry up.” He offered.

Enjolras stretched and yawned before walking into the bathroom to shower. Combeferre got dressed into his school uniform and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. The two finally got out the door just in time to make it to Chick-Fil-A and not be late to school.  
*  
In activity period, there was a pep rally for that night’s football game. The entire football team sat in the locker room until it was time to go. Combeferre and Enjolras were the first to walk out since they were the captains for the night. They stood next to all of Les Amis while they waited for the younger football players to sit in the bleachers before they sat down in the front. 

Afterwards, they all got their pictures taken together. Les Amis took a picture for the yearbook, and then the cheerleaders (Cosette and Azelma) and the dancers (Musichetta, Eponine, and Jessica) took pictures with them as well. And of course everyone had to get a picture with their significant other.

After that was lunch, so they all ate outside on the stairs. Grantaire sat on top of the stairs. “The drumline’s gotten better this year.” He said.

Azelma nodded. “It really has. They sucked last year.” She said.

Enjolras leaned against the railing on the stairs. “I hate playing East Grove.” He mumbled.

“They’re a bunch of crackhead drunk asses.” Grantaire added.

“Takes one to know one.” Enjolras teased.

Grantaire narrowed his eyes at his cousin. “You know, there are times when I wish you were dead.” He said.

“Guys, play nice.” Combeferre cut in.

Enjolras kept himself from saying anything else. He continued eating his sandwich but glared at Grantaire.  
*

“Hydrate up!” Bahorel exclaimed as he grabbed two water bottles form his bag. All of Les Amis sat inside the locker rooms drinking water. The game started in thirty minutes and they needed to get hydrated so it would improve their performance. 

Each of them drank at least three bottles of water. Coach Valjean walked into the room. “All right boys, tonight we have been picked to lose this game. And we aren’t gonna take that.” He said as they continued to drink their water. “If we win this game tonight, then Coach Javert and I are both gonna do the ALS ice bucket challenge after the game.”

All of the boys cheered. “That’s motivation enough, let’s soak ‘em!” Feuilly exclaimed.

The game soon began, and everyone was working hard. Throughout the game, some of the football players began to cramp up. That’s natural when you play in the heat. The coaches kept Combeferre in the game most of the time because he was a good tackle. They didn’t realize (and neither did he) that his kidneys were beginning to shut down slowly.


	3. Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start going wrong

Joly looked to Combeferre with a strange look. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked, placing both hands on his friend’s shoulder pads.

The taller boy shook his head. “I feel sick...” He mumbled before hunching over and losing the contents of his stomach.

Joly’s eyes widened. “Coach! Coach, Vegas is sick!” He cried.

Coach Valjean ran over to the nauseous boy. He pulled his helmet off and tossed it on the ground. “Combeferre, I need you to go sit down on the medical table, alright?” He said.

Combeferre made a week attempt of a nod before stumbling over to the medical table. Just as he was about to sit on it, pain overwhelmed him. He fell to his knees and groaned in agony.

Coach Valjean knelt down next to him. “What’s wrong, son? What’s hurting?” He asked.

Combeferre squeezed his eyes shut. “Full...full body c-cramps.” He managed to say.

Joly had followed them over. “Coach, he needs to be iced down. I’ll go with him. Put Johnny in for me if you need to. Trust me, I know what I’m doing.”

Coach Valjean watched the teenager for a second before nodding. “Okay, you take good care of him, Andre. Get his mother and sister down to the athletic room and make sure they know what’s going on. I’ll call up the doctor from the other team and get him to look at Combeferre.” He replied before running back over to the sidelines.

Even though he looked bony and weak, Joly hauled Combeferre (who was at least 7 inches taller than him and thirty pounds heavier) into his arms and took him over to the athletic room. Combeferre wasn’t able to respond to anything. The cramps were so overwhelming that just making a sound sent more pain through his body. Joly reached the athletic room and laid his friend on the cushioned examining table. Then he pulled his phone out to call Combeferre’s mother.

“Hello, Madame. Yes, it’s Andre. I need you to come down to the athletic room under the bleachers. Paul Vegas is experiencing severe full body cramps and he’s very nauseous.” Joly said as he tried to pulled Combeferre’s jersey labelled with the number ‘03’ off his body.

The older boy was clenching his teeth, occasionally letting out a strangled cry of pain. Joly watched him with worried eyes, knowing that his friend didn’t have a strong heart. He finished speaking with his mother and then hung up. 

“Vegas, I need you to try and relax. All this tension in your body isn’t going to help right now. Let the cramps dissolve.” He said in a doctor-voice.

Combeferre had sweat beading on his forehead. What could Joly do other than to grab a bunch of his, put it in a bag, and place it anywhere that seemed to be cramping? The only problem was that the cramping was everywhere.

Soon Combeferre’s mother, Anastasia, and little sister, Daisy, were inside the athletic room. Joly looked relieved. “Thank God. Okay, I need more hands. Keep this ice on his stomach so I can get more ice for his back and shoulders.” He said.

Anastasia lifted Daisy onto the examining table next to Combeferre’s head. The little girl looked worried from her brother’s cries of pain. She bent down and kissed his forehead. 

“It’s okay, Paul. I kissed it and made it better.” She whispered in his ear.

Combeferre gave her a pained smile and, out of brotherly reflexes, reached up to hold her hand, but stopped because the cramps wouldn’t allow his arm to go any farther. Joly got two more bags of ice. He placed one under Combeferre’s back and then the other on his shoulders.

“How much time was there left in the game when you left?” He asked Anastasia.

She looked up and shrugged. “About three minutes left in the fourth quarter.”

Joly sighed and looked to his friend. “It’s gonna be okay, Vegas. It’s just really bad body cramps. You were playing too hard tonight.” He said.

Combeferre squeezed his eyes shut. “God, it hurts so bad.” He groaned.

After that was said, the doctor from the opposing team walked into the room. “What seems to be the problem?” He asked.

Joly’s gaze shifted to him. “He’s having full body cramps and they aren’t dying down.” He replied.

The doctor stood next to the examining table and placed a stethoscope over his heart. Combeferre squinted his eyes shut and gritted his teeth at the pain. 

“His heart isn’t beating in a normal pattern. Son, have you drunken any water?” The doctor asked.

“Yes...at halftime.” The boy managed to get out.

Joly immediately grabbed a plastic cup from a nearby table and went to go fill it up with water. Just as he walked out the door, he bumped into Enjolras, who didn’t even stop to apologize. Instead, he rushed over to his boyfriend’s side.

“Hey, baby. What’s wrong? What’s hurting?” He whispered.

Combeferre smiled slightly at his boyfriend’s anxiousness. “I’m fine, love.” He replied in a quiet voice.

Then his face twisted in pain as another wave of cramps came over him. Joly ran back into the room with a cup of water. Not needing to be told, Enjolras carefully lifted Combeferre up so that he was barely sitting up just so he could get a sip of water. Joly handed him the cup, expecting him to have the strength to drink by himself.

He assumed wrong. Just as Combeferre had taken a sip, he coughed it out. The doctor took the cup away from him before listening to his heart again. Enjolras ran his fingers through his lover’s black hair, trying his best to soothe him.

“I think it’s time to get you to a hospital, Paul Vegas.” He said. 

Combeferre let out a heavy, pained sigh. Enjolras felt worry bundle up inside him, but wouldn’t show it. He kissed his boyfriend sweetly before pressing another one to his nose. 

“It’ll be okay, sweetheart.” He mumbled. “Be strong, okay? I’ve gotta go meet up with the team. I’ll be at the hospital within an hour.” 

Combeferre did his best to kiss him back. He nodded. “Okay...” He breathed.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.” 

Enjolras smiled and kissed him one last time before leaving. Joly sighed and looked to Combeferre. “I better go too. I’ll see if I can swing by the hospital tonight to see how you’re holding up, alright?” He said.

Combeferre nodded. “Okay.” He replied.


	4. Sacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation is a lot worse than what was expected

“Hey, Nathan, toss me that little pom-pom.” Grantaire said.

Courfeyrac picked up an abandoned red-streamered pom-pom off the ground. He tossed it to Grantaire. He put it up in his hair and placed a hand on his hip.

“My name is Timothy Bossuet and this is my weave.” He said in a feminine voice.

Bossuet grinned and laughed, finding much humor in the small joke. “My voice isn’t that high, Richard.” He said as he threw an arm around Joly’s waist. “But Andre’s voice could make a good soprano.”

The group of boys laughed, including Joly himself. Feuilly swung his bag full of football pads back and forth. “That was a good game, even though we lost.” He said.

Jehan shrugged. “We could have beaten them. It was a close call.” He added.

Bahorel looked at their group of friends, noticing it was smaller. “Hey, what happened to Paul Vegas? He didn’t come back.” He said.

Joly looked to him. “He had to be taken to the hospital. He was having severe body cramps. Should be okay. Julien left right after the coaches were done talking to us.” He explained.

A muffled sound went off that turned everyone’s attention to Courfeyrac. The curly brunette pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Ha, speak of the devil.” He said before answering the call. “What’s up, Jules?” He exclaimed with a grin on his face.

Everyone watched him as they walked over to their trucks. It was when Courfeyrac stopped dead in his tracks did they begin to worry.

“What...?” He managed to say. “O-okay, I’m on my way now. I’ll tell the guys. Bye”

Jehan grabbed his arm gently. “What’s wrong, Nathan?” He asked.

Courfeyrac looked to the teenagers staring back at him. “Paul Vegas had a seizure. His brain began swelling up, which is very bad. They did an MRI and there is currently no brain activity. Julien said he’ll explain the rest to me when I get there.” He said before grabbing Jehan’s hand and running over to his truck.

All of Les Amis sprinted over to their own trucks and followed Courfeyrac out of the school parking lot and to the hospital.

 

*

 

Enjolras sat in a chair inside a cold waiting room. Not a single sound was to be heard. Right now Madame Combeferre was calling her husband, who was thousands of miles away in the military, trying to notify him of the situation. So the blond held Daisy in his arms. 

She was only five years old. How was he supposed to explain that her big brother, the one who always acted as a father to her, was in critical condition? She didn’t understand why they were currently at the hospital.

It wasn’t long before Madame Combeferre walked back into the waiting room. She sat down on the couch next to Enjolras and wrapped her arm around him. She was like his second mom. He even referred to her as ‘mom’ because he grew up with Combeferre, and he insisted that if they were brothers, then he had to act like it.

There were only a few people in the waiting room. The three of them and a mother and teenage boy who looked like he had broken his arm at his school’s football game. Daisy finally looked up to her mother.

“Mommy, where is Paul?” She asked softly.

Madame Combeferre opened her mouth to speak, but she didn’t know what to say. That her brother was close to dying? That there was nothing more for the doctors to do? She hadn’t even told Enjolras yet. Instead, Enjolras shifted her in his lap so that they faced each other.

“Paul is just getting a check up, but he fell asleep, so they have to wait for him to wake up. They just need to finish the check up.” He explained sweetly.

Daisy giggled. “He’s silly.” She said, referring to her brother ‘falling asleep.’

Enjolras bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah...yeah, he’s silly.” He agreed.

The door busted open and in came eight football players still in their tight undershirts and football pants and cleats along with three dancers and two cheerleaders. Enjolras looked up and felt a little bit of pain dissolve in his heart. He set Daisy in Madame Combeferre’s lap before running into Grantaire’s open arms.

Grantaire rubbed his cousin’s back. “It’s gonna be okay, buddy. I promise it is.” He whispered in his ear.

Enjolras held onto his cousin tightly, feeling that only family could make him feel better right now. He rested his head on his shoulder. “It’s not gonna be okay, R.” He said weakly. 

Courfeyrac embraced the two of them, joined by Jehan. Marius and Cosette both wrapped their arms around each other and Grantaire. And soon every student there remained in a tight embrace. About a minute later, a doctor came out to the waiting room. The group disbanded to see what was happening.

“The family of Paul Vegas Combeferre?” He said.

Madame Combeferre stood up, Daisy in her arms, and motioned for Enjolras to follow. Just before they entered, the doctor stopped Enjolras. “This is for family only, sir.” He said, taking note of the complete opposite of what Combeferre and his family looked like.

“They’re brothers.” You could hear Courfeyrac say from behind him.

The doctor looked the blond over again before letting him inside. The three of them followed him back. The rest of the group sat down in the chairs and couches. About a minute later, Coach Javert and Coach Valjean ran into the hospital. Cosette waved them over.

“What’s happened?” Coach Javert asked.

Courfeyrac sighed. “Vegas had a seizure right after they got here. His brain is really swelled up right now. They did an MRI on him and there’s no brain activity right now.” He replied.

Both coaches looked to each other before looking back to the young men and women sitting down. Valjean looked to the door that separated the waiting room from the rest of the hospital. “God will help him pull through.” He said simply.

The two men sat down near the students, waiting for any news. That’s when Enjolras came into the waiting room, face neutral. He walked over to his friends and lifted his head slightly.

“Guys, we need some major praying for a miracle. Paul Vegas will be dead by eight o’clock tomorrow morning.”


	5. A Ray of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final predicted hours

Tens of students from Musain High had showed up at the hospital. They hardly knew Combeferre, but they were still hurting for him. Circles had formed. Prayer circles. Everyone was crying. How could their friend die? He was only eighteen. That’s too early for someone to die. Coach Valjean took Les Amis outside for air. They were all sticking together, feeling that if one of them fell away then they would all fall away. 

“In times like this is when we need to stay together,” Valjean had said. “We are all scared for Paul Vegas. We don’t want him to pass. Just keep praying for a miracle, boys.”

Enjolras prayed the hardest. It had been a while since he had done that––pray. He was always distracted and never found the time to pray. He prayed that Combeferre’s brain would regain its activity, and that blood would start flowing again. Just after he ended one of his many prayers that night, Valjean rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Fantine is coming over to the hospital. Do you want her to bring anything?” He asked his son, phone against his ear.

Enjolras shrugged. “Just a pair of jeans and a shirt...” He replied. Then his eyes widened in realization. “Oh! and tell her to go into my room and grab the black gift back on my desk.” He added.

Valjean nodded and repeated everything he said into the phone. Feuilly came up next to Enjolras and rested a hand on his shoulder. “You alright?” He asked.

Still looking at his feet, the blond shook his head. “Don’t ask me that, Baylor. Don’t ask anyone that. Nobody is ‘alright’ at the moment.” He replied. Then after taking in a deep breath, he added “I’m sorry, that sounded rude. It’s just...I just...I don’t...-”

“It’s okay, Julien. I know you’re stressed. Let’s go back inside for now.” Feuilly responded, grabbing his hand and leading him into the building.

The rest of Les Amis followed them. They all sat down in a circle on the floor, near Combeferre’s mother and Daisy. Then they prayed again. Each one said something to make a chain prayer before it ended with an ‘amen.’ Around three in the morning, Fantine arrived at the hospital. She first embraced her husband before walking over to Enjolras and handing him the bag.

“Here you go, sweetheart.” She said before pressing a kiss into his unruly blond curls.

Enjolras smiled slightly. “Thanks, Mom.” He replied.

Fantine smiled before walking over to Cosette to embrace her as well. Enjolras opened the small black bag. He pulled out a bundle of envelopes that he had received the previous night. They were labelled for just about anything Enjolras would ever need. He finally found one that said ‘Open when you need comforting.’ 

So he tore the envelope open and unfolded the card. It read: ‘So you need comforting right now. I must not be with you because you went to a card instead of me. I assure you that whatever has happened or is happening is for a reason. If someone has died, then they are in a better place now. If you are stressed from work, then come find me and talk to me; if I’m not able to be reached, then call me. I always answer my phone when it’s you. If someone has hurt you physically/emotionally, then come find me again, because I’ll skin them for you and return with their hides to do whatever you please with them. If it’s something else, then tell me. If you’re mad at me, then tell me. I always want the best for you. And I love you more than anything else. If it’s a laugh that you need right now, then think of the time that Grantaire fell through the ceiling at school and fell on top of Bahorel right before he got his first kiss. I hope you feel better, Julien. Love, Paul Vegas.’

Enjolras bit his lip and held the letter close to his chest, burying his face in his knees. Tears were falling down his face again. Why was this happening? This wasn’t supposed to happen to Combeferre. He only deserved good things because that boy was a saint. He had never done anything wrong in his life. All he did was make people smile and be happy.  
*  
At six in the morning, two hours before Combeferre’s death time, the door to the hospital flew open. A naval officer in his service dress blues ran into the waiting room. He looked vaguely familiar to all of Les Amis. 

They realized who it was when Daisy crawled out of her mother’s lap and over to the man. “Daddy!” She exclaimed with the biggest grin on her face.

The man scooped his daughter into his strong arms and hugged her tightly. He was soon met with a kiss from his wife. They all embraced each other before he pulled away, looking Madame Combeferre straight in the eyes. “Where is he?” He demanded in a strong Irish accent that resembled his son’s.

Madame Combeferre looked to the hospital door. “He’s back there. The coaches are praying over him right now. Just wait a little bit longer. We can all go in as a family.” She whispered.

Enjolras had never seen Combeferre’s father before, and they had known each other since birth. Because his father was very high ranked in the military, he was always away. The blond took note of how his face structure resembled Combeferre’s, and how they had the same dark brown eyes. He was very tall, maybe a couple inches shorter than his son. Combeferre had the olive skin tone and black hair from his mother, but now all the dots seemed to connect.

Monsieur Combeferre caught Enjolras staring at him. He raised his eyebrows. “Julien?” He said, almost as if it were a guess.

Enjolras stood up shakily and walked over to him. Monsieur Combeferre looked him over for a minute before smiling slightly and offering a hand to shake. Enjolras accepted the gesture and smiled, but just a little bit.

“It’s good to finally meet my ‘other son.’” The man said. “Paul Vegas and Anastasia have both told me about you, and I feel like I’ve known you for as long as they have.”

The blond finally cracked a full smile and nodded. “Vegas has told me how brave he thinks you are for being in the military. He says that even though the two of you have seen each other a few times in the last ten years, he is so proud of you for doing what you do.” He replied.

Monsieur Combeferre nodded and closed his eyes. His face twisted like he was trying to prevent from crying. “I would go back and change what I did just so I could’ve had more time with him.” He choked.

Enjolras sighed slightly and looked to his feet. “I would’ve gone back and treasured every moment that I had with him...I was so naive thinking that this couldn’t possibly happen.” He added.

Just as Monsieur Combeferre was about to reply, Valjean and Javert returned into the waiting room. They both had tear stains on their faces. Both walked over to Les Amis to speak with them. Madame Combeferre grabbed her husband and daughter’s hands before taking a deep breath.

Enjolras took a deep breath before sitting down in one of the chairs. Monsieur Combeferre grabbed his arm. “Are you coming?” He asked.

He was pulled out of the chair before he could answer. The four of them walked into the hallways and down three doors before they entered the room in which Combeferre was lying. There was a cannula tube taped to his face as well as two or three tubes running out of his mouth. Monsieur Combeferre removed his hat that went with his uniform.

“My God…” he breathed.

Enjolras did all he could to not burst into tears right then and there. Seeing his greatest love laying there unresponsive, Death staring him in the eyes. It was all so much to comprehend. He glanced over to the family.

Monsieur Combeferre, as tough as he seemed in his military uniform, had the most pained expression on his face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He dropped his hat on the ground and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Come on, Paul…I know you’re in pain. Please, wake up. Please…” The father choked out. “I know I don’t deserve to talk to you after not being there for you…but I just want to see those sparkling brown eyes and that perfect smile of yours just one last time.” His hands rested on Combeferre’s shoulders as if he were pinning him down. “Come on, son. Just like we used to. Wrestle me again. Push me to the ground like you did the last time.” He breathed.

Enjolras felt his heart stop when Combeferre’s arms lurched in response. His eyes widened. Combeferre just responded to his father. 

The doctor in the room immediately went to consult other doctors about the newfound sign. Madame Combeferre watched her husband lose his senses and embrace his son in a tight hug, crying into his chest. Enjolras could barely make out the words but he did hear, “Please don’t take my son,” through the cries.

When the doctor returned, he had brought many more with him. Enjolras looked to the main one. “What’s wrong? What’s happened?” He asked a bit panicked.

The main doctor began running quick tests. “He’s responded to a stem we set a while back. We’re about to take a second MRI right now.” He said before they began working to move the patient to another room. Before they left, Enjolras grabbed Combeferre’s hand and kissed it tenderly, whispering, “I love you,” against the soft flesh.


End file.
